I told you so!
by LilyLuna232
Summary: Lily and Rose passing notes during class


**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like TWO WEEKS! I am still working on the first real chapter of Secrets but I thought this would be something entertaining to read. My cousin and I decided to just start a little note passing thing about Lily and Rose, so I hope you enjoy!**

**~LilyLuna232!**

**Lily is in normal font, Rose is in italics. **

Rosie, I need to talk to you, pronto!

_Oh no, they didn't find out right? Oh man oh man. My mom will send a howler for sure this time..._

I knew we shouldn't have told Roxy. You know she can't can't keep a secret!

_That's a double negative!_

Rose, that's kind of besides the point. And you're just as guilty. A little elf said you told Scorpius...

_*gasp*! I would not! You know I wouldn't tell a Slytherin, nonetheless a Malfoy. Pfft. Jeesh. Such little faith..._

Ok well if you didn't tell anyone, than who did?

_Hmm...maybe some spy?_

You know that was sarcasm right? And who in merlins name would want to spy on us?

_Hmmm well, there is that one gryffindor boy on the quidditch team who is looking at you right now! *wink wink*_

Stop changing the subject Rose... Wait who was it? Tell me!

_Hmmm I don't know if I should say... Haha, well hmm maybe it was a Slytherin spy?_

Please please please tell me who it was! And don't think your off the hook for telling Scorpius, we will talk about that later. What's really important right now is who was just looking at me! Spill.

_I did not tell him! I wouldn't tell even if I were knocked up with Veritisieum. Anyways it was Xander-the transfer from Durmstrangs. I heard he was trained by Krum himself!_

Well you know that is an option...  
>And that boy is smokin! Sorry, I just had to put that out there...<br>But I am serious about the veritisieum...

_You wouldn't dare..._  
><em>Eh, he's not bad. Your type I'd say.<em>

So your admitting you told him?  
>And what do you mean by 'your type'? All I said was he's smokin, but he's way to dumb for my liking...<p>

_I didn't say that! Still-its creepy, isn't it? I mean its not like I have anything to hide or anything-jeesh! Umm yah he probably is dumb...you know them Dumb-strangs :)_

Ok, well then if you didn't tell him, the you wouldn't mind a little trip to the potions cupboard after class? Maybe have yourself a little bit of that... Truth potion thingy?

_Um I'd rather not...Professor Ockvirk would literally kill us...besides then you would have to have some too!_

WHAT? Who said anything about me having any? We just agreed that YOU would have some.

_I agreed to NO such promise!_

But I agreed with myself that you would drink the potion and I, under no circumstances, would not have any.

_Of course-that makes a ton of sense! How about after Transfig, we go to our actual class-instead of stealing from the Potions cabinet-again?_

Ugh... But that's no fun! Come on please! Just thus one last time, I promise!

_But I don't want to have veritiseum..._

You're sounding very guilty, my dear cousin...

_Well then why don't you do it too?_

What? Pfft... There's no reason for that...

_Oh sure! Who's the guilty one now?_

Well not me. It's still you!

_Not if you're acting like this! Grr...well i'm down for stealing through the potions cabinet, however, not for taking the potion...we could use it on Fred?_

I like the way you think! maybe we could use a little on Scorpius too?

_Excellent! That would be great!_

Ok now your just confusing me.  
>You won't take any yourself, but you would let the person you told have the potion? I don't think your brain is working correct, cousin, dear.<p>

_I didn't tell him!_

You know what, fine, maybe a little elf just randomly heard us planning this little prank, and decided to tell Scorpius, that makes sense.  
>No need to ask him anymore!<p>

_Sounds about right!_

Ever heard of the word SARCASM?  
>If you are soooo sure you didn't tell him, than who did?<p>

_I don't know! That's why we are discussing this, right?_

Oh yeah right... anyways...hmm... how are we going to get into the potion cupboard? We can't get caught like last time...

_Right...well, you think your bro will let us borrow the invisibility cloak?_

I doubt it. He's still mad at me from the time i poured that potion that turned his hair pink into his pumpkin juice...

_Haha that was so hilarious! Ahh god times goooood times! Hmm well we can "temporarily borrow" it!_

I like the way you think!

_Aren't I a genius?_

Not exactly the word I would use, but sure...

_Harhar. Okay. Sooo. Any ideas?_

Well, you know my dearest friend, Juliana? Albus has had the BIGGEST crush on her for the past three years. I could ask her to distract him...

_HAHA! That'd be perfect!_

Sweet! Then its a plan!

* * *

><p><em>I told you it wasn't me!<em>

Oh shut it!

_I should have known that it was you!_

Hey, you can't really hole me accountable for it! I was drunk then!

_And you just happened to tell, not one, but two people about our prank! I think that makes you guilty!_

Come on! Gryffindor just won the first match of the season! I had a reason to get drunk!

_Lily, Lily, Lily... THIS COULD GET US SUSPENDED!_

Hey, I said I was sorry, and Scorpius and Fred said that they wouldn't tell a soul!

_Yes, Fred, the one who let it slip that James had snuck some of Uncle George's products into school. Very reliable person._

Would it help that after you ran screaming your head off that I made them make an unbreakable vow to never EVER tell anyone about it?

_You are going to be the death of my FAVORITE COUSIN, Lily!_

What? I thought I was your favorite cousin!

_You used to be, until I found out it was you that told them!_

Gosh give it a rest will you? No one will ever find out, it's all good!

_Lily, I swear, someday, I am going to kill you..._


End file.
